A little Story
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Ruby tells Blake a little story.
1. Chapter 1

**A little Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

It was cold that night. Blake stood on the roof where Pyrrha 'secretly' trained Jaune, staring at the back of team RWBY's leader. Ruby asked Blake to meet her there after class, but had yet to say a word ever since she arrived.

"Um, Ruby, is everything alright?"

"Fine, Blake," came the short response. Blake started feeling uneasy. Her leader was behaving very uncharacteristically. "Let me tell you a story."

Blake was dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"Once upon a time," Ruby continued, ignoring Blake, "there lived a little girl with her parents. Her parents were kind people, just being with them made her happy. Her life seemed perfect. Then, one day, her father went to war, and didn't come back." Blake picked up on a sadness that appeared in Ruby's voice. "When news of his death reached the little girl, she cried for days and refused to leave her room. Eventually, her mother managed to convince her to come outside and take a walk. A big mistake, for during their walk, they were ambushed by the White Fang."

Blake could feel a pit in her stomache. _Where is she going with this?_

"Her mother fought bravely, but there were too many of them. The two managed to flee and retreated into a cave. There they hid from the faunus, but they were no longer the problem. For it turns out the cave was inhabited by a Death Stalker. The mother and the Death Stalker fought until the battle caused the cave to collapse upon the monster, killing it. At this point, the mother had been badly wounded. The little girl tried to help her, but it was too late. Her mother died in her arms as she wept for her. Trapped in the cave, the girl would have just let death come get her. But her mother wanted her to live, so she tried to dig her way out. With time, hunger started eating away at her so badly that she turned to the only source of food available. She turned to her mother."

Blake could feel a sour taste building up in her mouth, but fought it back.

"She nourished herself on her mother's flesh, enjoying it more and more with each bite. Revitalized, she finally dug her way to the surface, only to discover the White Fang encamped nearby. But instead of feeling fear, she relished the opportunity. She waited until nightfall and then, using her mother's blade, killed the guards one by one, using her small size to sneak between them unseen. When they were dead, she slit the throats of those who were asleep. She gorged herself on their flesh and eventually returned home. As she grew up, she realized she had developed a hunger. One that could only be satisfied with the taste of human or faunus flesh. It almost drove her insane. Then, one day, she met another girl. Beautiful, smart and strong. They quickly became friends and the girl really liked. She thought she had someone she could trust. Thought she had found someone she could love."

_Wait, is Ruby saying what I think she's saying?_

"But then, she was betrayed. For it turned out the girl was a member of the White Fang and ran away when it was revealed. The girl eventually found her again, but could do nothing as their friends were with them. So she waited. Waited for the right moment. Waited for them to be alone. Waited to use the girl to satisfy her hunger."

Blake's heart was pounding. She took a step back and unsheathed Gambol Shroud. "Ruby, listen! I'm _not_ with the White Fang anymore!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked in an oddly calm voice which just added to Blake's terror. She then slowly turned her head to face Blake, a wicked smile on her face. "Scared?"

Blake was frozen. She wanted to say something, but just gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"Good," Ruby said, suddenly beaming brightly. "Mission accomplished!"

Blake's jaw dropped as she stared at her. "What?!"

"Now you know how I felt. Two days without so much as a peep from you. Terrified that you might be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, when in reality you were just hanging out with monkey boy, you god-damned hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?"

"You snapped at Weiss over her racial prejudice, yet you would trust your life's story to some random faunus you just met, as opposed to your teammates whom you're supposed to live with and trust!" Tears started forming in Ruby's eyes and she quickly turned away. Then realization hit Blake.

"Ruby, when you spoke of the little girl finding someone she could love..."

"What's it matter?!" Ruby snapped. "I know you don't feel the same. All I want to do is dump these feelings in the trash can. But what do I do instead? I tell you the biggest secret I've ever kept."

"So the story was true?"

Ruby sniffled. "It was. I ate my mother. And the faunus. I never told anyone. Except you."

Blake let that run through her head. "Why?"

"To get back at you! After everything you put me through, making you believe I wanted to kill and eat you just seemed fair. Of course now I realize how stupid the idea was."

"That's it? You just wanted revenge?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because you said you still have feelings for me."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "And?" She asked cautiously.

"And I..." Blake blushed lightly.

"Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend you feel the same way!"

"But..."

"No 'buts', Blake! I'm tired of people saying they love me before up and leaving! I'm tired of being abandoned! I'm tired! I realize now I'm not made to love. I fight monsters. That's it." She looked in the eye for a good moment. "We're done." She then proceeded to move past Blake.

"Ruby, wai..." Blake reached out for her, but pushed back by Ruby elbowing her in the rib. She watched Ruby vanish into the dark hallway before looking down to her hand, which held over her rib before clutching it over her heart. "It hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. **

The air was cold that night. The moon shone brightly over Vale, illuminating its streets as Ruby rushed through them. Her face was flushed from the cold and distorted in a grimace of anger. _Stupid Blake. Why'd she have to do that? I tell her my deepest secret and she mocks me? Fuck her!_

She kicked over a trash can, dumping its contents on the street. Looking down at the mess, she sighed and knelt down to shove everything back into the can. _Maybe she didn't mean anything by it. Maybe she was being sincere. It doesn't matter. I've learned my lesson. She's my team-mate, nothing more, nothing less._

She propped the can up and closed the lid over it. With a sigh, she then leaned against a nearby wall.

_Honestly, why did I even fall for her in the first place? With her black attire and that stupid bow covering those damn kitty ears...Okay, the kitty ears were kinda cute. And her hair was always so soft and smelt like vanilla and pine. Her skin was so smooth and pale, then there was the eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes I would always lose myself in. But she was also very helpful. She saved me from Weiss on my first day for no particular reason. She always seemed so calm as well, though she would usually give in to my weird ideas, like the bunk beds. In hindsight, I really should make those things more stable. Right now, they're just hazardous. _

_And whenever I would get a bit too hyper and impatient, she would often pull me aside and read to me. For some reason, her voice made me feel at peace._

Ruby smiled. _Well, that's Blake. The girl I fell in love with. _Tears started streaming down her eyes as she looked up at the moon. _The girl whom I've decided to fall out of love with._

Her head suddenly snapped to the left as her aura picked something up. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was. Three goons from the White Fangs, aiming machine guns at her.

"This is payback for the dust shipment," one of them yelled as they opened fire. Ruby quickly dodged the shots and used her semblance speed to rush towards them.

_Great time to forget Crescent Rose,_ she thought as she shouldered the faunus on the right to the ground. She then high-kicked the gun out of the middle one's hands before knocking him to his knees with a punch to the face.

The last one threw his gun at her, but she just knocked it to the side and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He was lying on his back with her on top of him. She tried to keep him down while he tried to push her away. Suddenly, he managed to grab her by the ear, pull her down and head-but her before switching their positions. With him on top, he pulled out a katana and tried stabbing her. She managed to get a hold of his arms, holding them in place with the tip of the katana only a few inches away from her face. During the struggle, her attention shifted from his weapon to his neck, which was completely exposed. As the struggle went on, the blade kept coming closer. Her heartbeat quickened and her instincts were telling her what to do, her mind putting up less and less resistance by the second. Then, in one swift motion, she diverted the blade to the left, with the force the faunus was now putting into the strike driving it halfway into the ground. Before he even thought to pull it out, Ruby lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his throat. Then, with a sick ripping sound, she tore the flesh from his throat and started chewing on it. The faunus tried to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was blood as he fell to the ground. She got up, still chewing, and looked at his mates, who had decided to stand back and watch, as it seemed certain he would win. Now they just stood there, shocked at what they had just witnessed.

Finally, Ruby gulped down the flesh of their fallen comrade and stared at them. The bottom half of her face was covered in blood and her eyes were glowing crimson red. A wicked smile appeared on her face, showing blood-stained teeth, adding the final touch to this horrifying image. "Who's next?"

The one on the right suddenly rose his gun and opened fire, screaming. Ruby vanished and appeared right in front of him. She grabbed his right arm and twisted hard. A sickly pop could be heard as she disjointed the arm, followed by a tearing noise as she completely ripped it off of his shoulder. The faunus continued to scream as she knocked him to the side and turned to the last remaining faunus, who just stood there in utter terror.

She then turned her attention to the arm in her left hand, raising the stump up to her lips. Gripping it with her teeth, she tore out a chunk and started chewing.

"You know," she said after gulping the meat down, "from what I remember, the only difference between faunus and human is that faunus has a subtle additional nut taste. Why do you think that is?"

The faunus just rose his gun, but was stopped in his tracks as Ruby rushed in front of him and a loud thud echoed through the air. The faunus looked down to see Ruby's right arm sticking out of his chest. He heard a splashing sound as she pulled it out and rose it up between them, his own heart gripped firmly in her hand. He watched in utter horror as she sunk her teeth into it and tore out a huge chunk. As she chewed, blood gushed out of his mouth and he fell to the ground.

She continued to devour his heart pleasurably and when it was gone, she ran her tongue across her fingertips.

She then knelt down over the body and the air was filled with the sound of crunches and slurps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

The shattered moon stood high in the night sky as three White Fang soldiers wandered across Vale's rooftops in a straight line.

"Hey, is it true?" The one in the back asked.

"What?" The one in the front replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"You know what. Our target. Did she really...eat the last teams she encountered?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

"I don't know, it's just...What happens if we encounter her?"

"We follow our orders. That's what they're there for."

"But what if..."

"Enough! I have had it with the questions, man. We do as we were told. So stop talking and keep wal-" He was interrupted as a shot rang through the air and passed through his head, blowing it to bits. Before the other two could react, another shot was fired and passed through the middle one's throat, decapitating him.

The last Faunus turned to the direction the shot came from and saw a figure standing a rooftop across the street. Her cloak blew in the wind and she was aiming a large rifle at him.

The barrel lit up as she fired another shot, which blasted through his chest. He gurgled and spat blood as he stumbled backwards and fell on his back. A pool of blood formed around him as he breathed his last breath.

(**)

The air was full with the sounds of crunches and slurps as Ruby happily devoured one of the corpses, barely registering the figure approaching from behind. Once they had come close enough, she unsheathed Crescent Rose and swung it at them, only to be blocked by their left arm. Now Ruby had a good look at them. It was a man, two heads taller than her, disheveled black hair covering his head, a respirator hiding the bottom half of his face, and intense orange-yellow eyes staring down at her. He wore a black coat with fur collar and, judging from his physique, was probably hiding a lot of muscle under it. He also wore black gloves, black paramilitary pants and a pair of matching boots.

She looked back up into his eyes. "You are huge. You probably have a lot of meat on you."

"Oh, absolutely," he replied through his respirator. "But I'm not as easy to kill as these White Fang mutts."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "You're not with them then?"

"Sadly, I am. But only professionally. I do not care for their ideals or plans."

"...Do you work with Torchwick?"

"He is a subordinate to my sister. A cowardly man, but, luckily, I don't see him very often."

Ruby jumped back a few meters. "Who are you?"

"Indeed, know your enemy. My name is Cole Fall. And you are Ruby Rose, the cannibal."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, do as you please."

Ruby gave a wicked smirk. "I will. I'm sure you taste good." With that, she aimed Crescent Rose at him and fired.

Cole simply rose his hand and blocked the shot with his palm. Ruby's eyes widened. She then noticed something. It was his aura. It was covering him like a shield. One strong enough to block a shot from Crescent Rose. This was gonna be a tough fight. The thought of it excited Ruby. She aimed Crescent Rose behind her and fired, launching herself towards Cole and swinging her scythe at him.

He once again blocked it with his arm and tried to punch Ruby with the other one, but she used her semblance to teleport behind him. She swung at him again, but he parried the strike by diverting the blade to the ground. Ruby then ducked under the following punch and swung herself onto Crescent Rose's hilt. She then fired a shot, launching herself into Cole, kicking him in the face. She then jumped up and as he stumbled backwards, she fired another shot, making herself spin into him. Yet he managed to block every ensuing strike and punched her, knocking her back a few meters.

"You use that weapon admirably, I'll give you that. But I can't help but wonder how good you would be without it."

Ruby launched herself forward and attacked Cole by swinging Crescent Rose in an upward arc, which Cole dodged. Then she used the momentum from the attack to swing at him horizontally, but he blocked the attack and grabbed Crescent Rose. With a violent tug, he ripped the scythe out of Ruby's hands and kicked her back.

"People nowadays rely on weapons far too much. Weapons, dust, so many external influences that give way for weakness. It's disgusting, and yet people celebrate as if it were a good thing. Tell me, Ruby: How good are you without your weapon?"

Ruby just stared at him, clutching the part of her torso where he had kicked her. "Give. It. Back."

"...If you won't tell me," he said as he held Crescent Rose in front of him horizontally with both his hands, "then I guess you'll just have to show me." With that, he thrust Crescent Rose downwards onto his knee, snapping it in half.

Ruby just stood there mortified as he tossed the pieces of her beloved weapon away like garbage. Suddenly, her eyes turned an even darker crimson and rose petals started swirling around her, but dissipated as she vanished from sight.

Cole looked around. "Think you can hide from me? I can't see you, but I can still sense you. Your anger and hatred are like a shining beacon, guiding my way towards you." As he said those last words, he turned around grabbed Ruby's throat, who had been standing behind him. He held her up into the air as she struggled to free herself from his grip. "It's such a waste having to kill someone with your potential, but I fear I have no choice. You've delayed the plan long enough." Just as he was about to snap her neck, rose petals started springing from his arm, slicing it up. With a yell, he tossed Ruby away and clutched his injured arm, streams of blood flowing down and splashing onto the ground. He looked at it, then looked towards Ruby, who was back up again. "Of course, one is at their most vulnerable when landing the finishing blow. I knew this, yet I let my guard down. Don't count on that to happen again."

Ruby vanished again, then attacked from the right, but Cole blocked it. Then from the left, but got blocked. Then from above, but failed again. They continued this pattern for a little while before Cole managed to get a hold on Ruby and smash her into the ground.

But before he could land the finishing blow, she vanished again. Cole looked around for a few moments. "Gone? Ran away? Wouldn't have expected that." He then looked over at the dead White Fang. "Hmm, maybe she just ran out of gas." He then pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "Adam, Ruby escaped. She's furious and hungry, so tell you're men to be on the lookout."

"_Damnit, Cole. I thought you said you could handle it,"_ Adam angrily replied.

"Stop whining and do as you're told!"

"_And what? Wait for her to come and kill them? How many of my men are you planning on sacrificing?"_

"Now you listen to me, you White Fang mongrel!" Cole replied, disdain practically oozing from his voice. "You will sacrifice as many of your men as I tell you to. If you didn't want them to drop like flies, you should have trained them better. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"_...Fine."_

"Fine, what?!"

"_Fine, sir."_ With that, Adam hung up.

"I swear, that filthy degenerate...I can't wait to tear him apart." His attention then turned to a bullhead that pulled up next to the rooftop. He climbed aboard and it flew off.


End file.
